


Art Student Kylo Ren

by The_Lady_Ren



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art Student Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Modern Kylo Ren, NSFW, Smut, kylo ren x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Ren/pseuds/The_Lady_Ren
Summary: You head over to hang out with your close friend, wanting, Kylo, to tell him something.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you
Kudos: 24





	Art Student Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I received this prompt on my tumblr blog and thought you might like to have a look at it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

The six story walk up your friends live in is quintessential New York City, from the tiled lobby to the claw foot tub in the middle of the large, open floor apartment and you love that you get to visit here. While it had been a dream for a while to live in a place like this, you knew that the rent was astronomical, and as all of you were close, you were here just as often as home. 

Out of breath from the many flights of stairs, the sound of your boots announces your arrival before you get to the door. Kylo’s long, black clad frame leans against the rail at the top step, his arms crossed, waiting for you. 

“Hey you!” You call out as a wide grin spreads over his handsome face. Already you feel a blush creeping over you and your heart skipping. He wraps his long arms around you in a friendly hug as you bury your face in his chest to hide the burn in your cheeks. As he lets you go, you smile up at him and walk inside, the door closing behind you.

Three of your friends from the MFA program you attend live here, and the place is definitely one that artists live in. Paintings and drawings line the exposed brick walls, workspaces are cornered off with old sheets splattered with paint and ink, and the whole space smells of linseed and clean canvas, ready to be turned into something beautiful. 

“Want anything to drink?” Kylo asks, his low voice sending that blush creeping back into your cheeks. Heading towards the kitchen, you watch him closely and think about the reason why you called him to hang out tonight. 

“Uhhh, sure!” You respond awkwardly. “Whatcha got?” Kylo laughs in response. 

“We’re artists,” he snorts, “we have wine.” You laugh back and watch as he fills two glasses with a wine as red as blood. Kylo gestures for you to have a seat as he brings the glasses over to the small kitchen table. 

“How’s your new painting,” you ask as he lowers himself into a kitchen chair that is painfully too small for him. He stretches his long legs out in front of him as he settles in, taking a sip from the glass before answering. 

“It’s good!” He responds, nodding his head. He’s awkward when he talks about his art, maybe you shouldn’t have started with that? You imagine that your entire face must just look like a tomato at this point, but he clears his throat and moves on. 

“My uh, my advisor doesn’t really care very much for my style.” His voice is soft, a little shaky. “I really believe he’s trying to be objective, but, I dunno...” he trails off, shaking his head. “I think its crazy that I’ve even gotten this far.”

Shaking your head, you try to boost his confidence. Kylo was the epitome of a tortured artist. He came from privilege which allowed him to pursue his passion, but he constantly felt he didn’t deserve any of it because he didn’t work for it. 

“I think your work is incredible.” Your response is earnest. In your eyes, his work *is incredible. “But what you do is not everyone’s cup of tea. Besides, your advisor’s idea of great art is generic landscapes they hang in Motel 6’s.”

He laughs, throwing his head back. A real, honest laugh that you don’t often hear from Kylo. Smiling at you, he raises his glass. “You’re right.” Your glasses chime together and you both take a long swig of the wine. “Onto better things. How are your projects coming along.”

As the wine loosens both you and Kylo up, you chat back and forth, talking about your classes and life in general. Somehow one bottle became two, and Kylo put music on and was as relaxed as you had ever seen him. He was always on guard, and it was nice to see him like that as you both laughed together. Through the course of your conversation, you found out that both of his roommates were out of town for the weekend.

“You know,” he says, rubbing his forehead with his long fingers, “I love them so much, but I’m more of a solitary creature. They live here because this place is too big for just me.” He sits up, the chair sliding back loudly. 

“Oh god! Please don’t tell them I said that!” He puts his face in his hands and laughs softly. “I think I’ve had too much to drink.” You both laugh together and nod, though he certainly has a lower tolerance than you. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” you respond, looking up at him. As your eyes lock, the whole reason you came over tonight comes flooding back, but it’s not right. Kylo is too drunk, you’re too drunk...not tonight. 

A crooked grin breaks across Kylo’s face, and he takes your hand in his. “You know...” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “I could live with someone special.” 

Your heart catches and you swallow hard. The heat rises in your cheeks again and the butterflies in your stomach, drowned in wine for a while, are back full force. The way he’s looking at you is just...

“Kylo, I,” you stammer, “I don’t know if this is a...” he raises his right hand and slides a loose curl of your hair behind your ear, tracing your jawline with the tip of his finger, making your whole body tingle. 

“If this is a good time?” He says, now running his finger over your lips, your eyebrows, drinking your features in with his eyes. “A good time to tell you that I’m in love with you and I’m pretty sure I always have been?” His voice is confident despite the wine. Those butterflies are in your throat now as you try to respond.

“Kylo, we’re both drunk...I don’t want to do anything that would ruin our friendship, we’ve been such good friends...” But you know your pleas are useless. His hands, softly calloused from years of paintbrushes and pencils, charcoals and clay, are running over your throat, stroking your hair as he just looks at you. 

“I don’t care,” he husks, as he moves closer, his eyes hypnotizing you. “I love you. I want you to know.” His brow furrows as his face comes towards you, his lips flushed and parted. With a sigh, you nod and open yourself to him, his plush mouth crushing down on yours as his arms come around you, holding you tight against him. 

There is a tension that relaxes itself in his body as he gives himself over to his feelings. He is hungry for you, his mouth moving over yours greedily, his hands stroking your body, memorizing how you feel in his arms. Pulling you on top of him, you straddle his waist, feeling his cock grow hard through the faded black denim of his jeans. 

“Kylo,” you say, breathlessly, his lips moving over your neck and collarbone now, “we shouldn’t do this now, tonight,” but despite your words, the throbbing between your legs is how you really feel. As much as he wants this, you want this. As much as he loves you, you love him. 

His teeth brush against your earlobe, nibbling the tender skin there. “I want you,” he says, swallowing hard. “I can’t think of a better time than this.” 

Kylo’s words send an electric shock down your spine and you grind against him, feeling the wetness spreading between your thighs. His fingers are running along the waistband of your leggings, tugging at them softly, making clear, logical thoughts impossible. 

With a long, shuddering breath, you moan, shaking your head in surrender. “Kylo, I’ve wanted you for so long!” 

There is a fumble, of pulling off clothes, of a sudden rush, a need.   
Again, he is hungry, insatiable in his kisses, his skillful fingers playing with your nipples, dancing over your skin. Again you’re straddling him, but this time...

This time you’re lowering yourself on him, embracing his hard cock with your warm wetness. As you feel his full length within you, you rock against him, his hands coming to circle your hips. 

You move slowly against each other, relishing this moment, this relief of the tension and the awkwardness that has existed between you for so long. The moment when you pass from friends to lovers and you can be authentic with one another. Limbs entwined, mouths marking each other as their own with lips and teeth and soft sucking. 

Kylo’s eyes open and he rakes his fingers through your hair as you begin to move faster, more smoothly against him as you find your rhythm together. He’s looking at you, deep into your eyes, moaning and panting as he thrusts along with you. “Do you love me?” He asks, his voice raking out of his throat, “I love you, I need to know if you love me!” His voice is borderline panic, as if he’d just suddenly come to his senses. But his kisses continue, his lips moving over yours again. The tight coil in your belly burns bright as you look into his eyes and say what you’ve been needing to say to him for months.

“Yes, Kylo! I love you! I came here tonight to tell you.” You confess, arching back and moaning loudly. He moans against your neck, drawing you in closer. A low growl escapes his lips as his teeth grit together. The pace of his hips quicken and you can feel his cock throbbing within you, filling you as you tighten around him with every stroke. A whimper comes out of you, pleading with your body to let go, to let it come. Kylo’s eyes glaze over and he groans, his cock pulsing inside of you as your body gives way and you feel your orgasm wash over you like a cool rain, your skin peppered with gooseflesh and sweat. 

As you slowly collapse against each other, your hearts beating together, Kylo pulls back a bit, his brow furrowed, his eyes questioning and sad. “Did you mean it?” He asks, “when you said that was why you wanted to hang out tonight?” You stand up slowly, pulling your shirt back on and crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Of course I did, Kylo,” you say, kissing him softly on his cheeks. “I would never lie about something like that.” He pulls you in close, inhaling the smell of your hair, his arms so tight around you lest he lose you. 

“I love you.” He whispers, picking up the rest of your clothes and kissing you softly on the lips. “C’mon,” he says, “let’s take a shower, then I’ll show you the painting I’ve been working on.”


End file.
